


Hidup Ini

by Jogag_Busang



Series: JASMINE: Puisi 2014 [36]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Tidak ada yang perlu di sesali dengan hidup di dunia ini.





	Hidup Ini

_Hidup ini mau tidak mau harus dijalani_

_Tidak peduli bagaimana akan terjadi nanti_

_Seperti bunga yang harus disirami_

_Kalau tidak, ia akan layu dan mati_

_Hidup ini tidak pernah merasa puas hanya sehari_

_Butuh waktu tidak sekadar menghitung jari_

_Seringkali harus memaksa untuk dikasihani_

_Meski diri sendiri tidak menginginkannya untuk berkecil hati_

_Hidup ini, setiap tarikan napas, setiap tarikan detik_

_Tidak boleh dianggap layaknya remeh-remeh plastik_

_Ia sangat berharga untuk dinikmati, bukannya ditarik_

_Seperti ketapel yang hanya dan harus menurut ketika dijepit_

_Hidup tidak pernah bermain-main_

_Ia memaksa kita untuk menyeberangi gelombang air_

_Ia mendorong kita untuk mendaki pusaran angin_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 06 Mei 2014. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
